


When Blunder Brings Opportunity

by B4BY_T33TH



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hopes peak is a university, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Smoking, Sorry guys, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wordcount: Over 1.000, and it’s not serious at all, but they’re legal drinking age, it semi important, like only twice, minor kidnap mention, mioda and soda are both a little tipsy lol, soda smokes because uhhh why not ig?, these tags are a mess, they fucking ran over an opossum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4BY_T33TH/pseuds/B4BY_T33TH
Summary: Driving home while a little tipsy from a concert wasn’t Mioda’s or Soda’s brightest plan. But maybe that dumb plan turned out useful for Soda’s case.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, other relationships might be added - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When Blunder Brings Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang   
> it’s literally one 1:51 am as of now   
> so if the quality is lacking that’s why   
> anyways I hope you enjoy

“Oh my god that things dead as hell!” Soda exclaimed with a cringed tone while he and Mioda, who was poking the “thing” in question with a stick, looked down at the opossum they just ran over. It’s body laid limp on the empty highway that the two were driving home from a concert on. “Oh poor little gal! We killed her! We’re murderers Kazuichi!” “Shush! Somebody might as well think we actually killed someone!” “We did kill someone-“ “A ‘possum Mioda. We killed a ‘possum...” Soda let out a stressed sigh looking down at the thing. 

It all happened so fast, they were just driving home screaming Babymetal at the top of their lungs. The radio was on full blast, Soda wasn’t feeling motion sick for once (since he took anti-nausea medicine before hoping in the car), and him and Mioda were off in their own little rock world having the time of their lives. That came to a harsh, fast end when they felt bump and heard a painful hiss; The car came to a sharp halt. “The hell was that?” Soda asked nervously looking at Mioda. “Ibuki doesn’t know! Hey she’ll get out and check!” Mioda hoped out leaving Soda in the car by himself. He groaned and leaned back in his shitty slightly tattered car seat. There was no doubt they hit *something* for sure, Soda was just hoping it wasn’t anything too ba- “Wah! Soda!” He heard Mioda shout. “What!? Is it bad!?” “Ya Ibuki says it’s pretty bad!” “Ugh shit! Hold on i’m coming!” 

The two stared at it in silence for a few more moments before Soda spoke up. “Let’s just keep this between us, k?” “What’re saying Kazuichi?” “Uhm, exactly what I just said?” “So you’re saying we should just leave her out in the rode and forget this ever happened?!” “Ya? I thought that was kinda obvious from the get go? It’s not really a great story to tell, maybe in a few years, but definitely not now.” “Soda we can’t do that!” “Wha- Why not!?” Soda looked at Mioda irritated; What else could they do? Take it to a vet and ask for the veterinarians to save the thing? While it’s a nice thought they were out in the middle of nowhere, with no signs of life for miles! He wanted to go home to, he was tired and maybe just the tinniest bit of tipsy. He didn’t want to deal with this, it wasn’t exactly ideal. “Because we can’t just leave this little gal out here like this! She’ll get cold and ran over more!” “Mioda it’s already cold! The things dead! What can we even do? Bury it!?” “Wait- Ibuki thinks that’s a wonderful idea! Great thinking Kazuichi!” “That was supposed to be— Wait what’re doing?” Soda asked looking down at Mioda, who was now sitting crias cross on the pavement, with a questionable expression. “Ah well! Ibuki plans to sit with the ‘possum while you go out to a hardware store to buy some shovels!” “I can’t do that!” Now it was Mioda’s turn to ask why not. “I can’t just leave ya out here by your lonesome for who knows how long! Someone could come along and snatch ya up! I would never forgive myself if something liked that happened! I couldn’t even imagine trying to explain that you got kidnapped to Tsumiki or the entire class or— or Professor Chisa!” Soda could just image the shocked, upset, and angry faces of everyone. He could just hear Tsumiki’s cries, which made him wince just thinking about. Soda stopped when he noticed Mioda’s smile. “Ibuki appreciates how you care for her! Also the thought of Mikan or our friends being upset if something bad happened to Ibuki breaks pogs heart! It looks like burying isn’t an option.” “Well at least we’re on the same page about that.” “So it seems, however, Ibuki just can’t leave this little gal out here! It’s too cruel!” Mioda looked sadly at the dead opossum while Soda pulled his beanie off to run a hand through his shaggy hair that he hasn’t washed since 2009. They needed to think of a solution because even though Soda didn’t want to, Mioda was right. They couldn’t just leave the opossum on the streets. “Alright how ‘bout we compromise? We move the thing off to the side of the rode, gather it some flowers to be nice, then we get the hell outta here.” A few moments of silence passed as Mioda thought about it. “Ibuki thinks that’s a great compromise!” “Cool!” Soda smiled relived that they’ve figured something while holding out his hand to help her up; Ibuki returned both gestures. “Cool mama!” She retorted. “Cool beans!” The two of them chuckled at each other before getting back to the task at hand. “Okay but you’re carrying the ‘possum.” “Ibuki’s on it!”

About fifteen minutes later Mioda found a nice spot to lay the opossum down while Soda went out to find flowers. About five minutes later Soda came back with a handful of all kinds. “Hmm shouldn’t we leave some parting words?” Mioda asked while they both looked down at its now flower covered corpse. “Uh I guess so? I’ll go first, uh hey dude- I’m sorry we weren’t looking at the road and ended up hitting ya with my car. Fly high man.” “Such moving words Kazuichi!” “Are ya about to cry!?” “No no!” Mioda exclaimed while clearly wiping her tears away. She kneeled down on one knee and took her hand out to stroke the dead opossum while she spoke. Soda cringed watching her, ew, who knew how many diseases it carried? “Oh little gal we’re so sorry we’ve killed you! May you live your best life in the opossum afterlife!” Soda gave a sure nod at Mioda’s affirmation, ya that was pretty good he guessed! “Hey!” Mioda exclaimed, “Ibuki thinks we should sing her a song!” “Wha- Why? It’s not like it can hear anything. Plus, I can’t sing for shit.” “Hmm Kazuichi is true but!!” He wondered if she was talking about his singing or the fact that it wouldn’t hear them anyways. “Ibuki thinks it would be the perfect way to end the funeral! Got any songs!?” Well it looked like they were going to sing if he wanted to or not. Soda thought for a moment, he’d never been to many funerals, mainly because his whole family couldn’t really afford them. The same goes for pets, he never had any other than a goldfish. Oh wait he knew of one! “Uh ya actually I do! So my mom used to work part time jobs to bring in extra money,” “Mhm!” “And one time, I think I was like, ten? She brought home this goldfish. No one knew where she got it from but I wanted to keep him so they let me.” “Aww! Ten year old Kazuichi and his pet goldfish! What crimes will the commit!?” “Ahah not many, uuuh he died the next day-“ “Oh-“ “Ya, but, I’ll never forgot the song my dad singed when flushing him down the toilet while I cried. It went something like, “Swing low, sweet chariot”.” “Oooh Ibuki thinks that seems fitting! You should sing it!” “Mioda you know I can’t sing!” “Well Ibuki doesn’t know the lyrics! And besides Ibuki thinks you are a lot better than you say you are! You sounded great singing Babymetal on the way back!” His cheeks couldn’t help but fluster at pogs compliment. “Well, I mean, you kinda just scream the lyrics. And we all know how great I am at screaming.” Soda couldn’t hold back his snort; Mioda laughed, she moved off her knee to stand next to Soda. She grabbed his shoulders, her face held a new light. Like she just had a eureka moment. “Kazuichi!! Scream the lyrics!!” “I don’t know about that-“ “Ya!!! Ibuki thinks it’ll be great! Kazuichi and her are in the middle of nowhere so nobody will here anyways!” Well pog had a point, it also did sound like fun kinda. “Mmm alright I guess! Hey just don’t make fun of me if I sound bad okay!?” Mioda nodded her head enthusiastically. With a few quick breaths to prepare himself Soda began to scream at the top of his lungs.

The two were now back in Soda’s car, it was 2:44 A.M. “Hey before we go I’m gonna take a quick smoke okay?” “Kazuichi smokes!? Ibuki’s shocked!” “Hey I ain’t the only one, lotsa people at Peak’s smokes! We just gotta sneak it. Besides I only do it when my stress is high.” Before Soda got out Mioda grabbed his arm, lightly clutching it i between her hands. “Mm?” “Ibuki doesn’t really like that Kazuichi smokes, even if it is occasionally. Please don’t get addicted.” Soda’s eyes went wide, he’s never really seen Mioda this serious except for maybe one other time. That was when Tsumiki got a really bad case of the flu, he remembers spotting her in the cafeteria grabbing her some food really early one morning. Apparently she was up all night taking care of Tsumiki, pog used one of her sick days to so she could stay back. He smiled warmly at pog, “You ain’t gotta worry about me Mioda. I’m not gonna, I only borrow one or two from a guy in one of my classes.” Mioda returned his smile just as warmly. About thirty minutes later Soda got back in, making sure his beanie was on securely. “Hey sorry I took so long, things just kinda happened.” He nervously giggled, Mioda didn’t pick up on it, probably because she was just as tired as he was. “Well surely if you were gone for that long! Ibuki was starting to think *you* were the one that got snatched!” “Are you serious!? You know damn well I would’ve screamed and kicked like a baby!” Soda’s response made both of them crack up as they buckled themselves in. Soda felt strangely more clear in the head than before, probably because the slightly alcoholic drinks he had a while ago were wearing off or maybe the cigarette he just had. It was probably a mix of both. “Hey Ibuki needs to get back fast, she just got a worried call from Mikan before you got back in.” “Aye aye captain!” Soda whipped out his phone to turn navigation back on. “We’re looking at about two more hours if you wanna let Tsumiki know.” “Two more hours!? We’ll be back by 5 in the morning!” “Good thing it’s a Saturday.” With that Soda turned his key in the ignition and the car sprung back to life. They said their final goodbyes to the opossum and began their dreaded two hour drive back to Hope’s Peak University. 

“Hey Kazuichi?” “Ya?” “Why do you keep messing with your beanie? Ibuki’s curious.” “Oh no reason, just fidgeting ‘s all.” Mhm, nothing to see here Mioda. Just fidgeting, definitely not making sure something is doing okay in there! Now thats just silly, wouldn’t it be?

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a chapter two


End file.
